


Memory

by dollysgirl04



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #JewishComicsDay, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Set during CACW but no real spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollysgirl04/pseuds/dollysgirl04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky remembers a moment with his family. For #JewishComicsDay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Shalom Aleichem is a beautiful song. Happy JewishComicsDay

It comes to him in the jet, the ocean roiling wildly beneath them and hours more of their journey to go. The silence between them may be heavy with things unsaid but it isn’t without its comforts and he finds his mind wandering, unfocused but not quite on the verge of sleep.

 

_Shalom aleichem, malachei hasharet, malachei Elyon, mimelech malchei ham'lachim, HaKadosh Baruch Hu_

 

Eve of Shabbat, his scattered brain provides in addition to the wisps of song flowing through his head. The memory that flits to mind comes with the same dreamlike quality as many of his other childhood memories.

 

His mother’s voice melodic and clear.

 

When he closes his eyes he can almost hear her, almost feel her warm calloused hand brush tenderly through his hair.

 

“ _Bo-achem l'shalom, malachei ha-shalom, malachei Elyon, mimelech malchei ham'lachim, HaKadosh Baruch Hu_ ”

 

The smile on his father’s face affectionate and kind, his voice deep and soft.

 

Chubby cheeked Becca making her little gurgling noises. Not yet old enough to have taken her first steps, the dark tuft of hair on the top of her head not yet grown into the same long tresses as their mother’s. He can vaguely recall the smell of warm bread and the sight of a cup waiting for kiddush.

 

Their thin walls had done little to keep out the sounds of a city that was vibrant and alive.

 

_“Bar'chuni l'shalom, malachei hashalom, malachei Elyon, mimelech malchei ham'lachim, HaKadosh Baruch Hu”_

 

He hasn’t truly noticed the sound of his own voice, dry with disuse over the familiar well worn words, until he hears Steve’s voice join his. The side of his lip creeps upwards softly and he can hear the smile in Steve’s voice.

  
_“Tzeit'chem l'shalom, malachei hashalom, malachei Elyon, mimelech malchei ham'lachim, HaKadosh Baruch Hu”_

 

 


End file.
